The present disclosure relates to communicating between computing devices, and in particular providing an insensitive summary for an encrypted electronic document.
Sensitive electronic documents may be encrypted and provided to a recipient. Encryption is a process of encoding messages or information in such a way that a recipient can read the information after decryption. Encryption does not typically prevent interception, but typically prevents access to the message information by an interceptor. A message may be encrypted by a sender and then decrypted by a recipient using an encryption key.
An encrypted electronic document may be in the form of an email and may be provided to the recipient electronically by way of a network of computing devices. After authentication, a recipient may then be able to decrypt the encrypted e-mail to view the sensitive contents. Typically, a recipient does not know the subject matter of the encrypted email until after the encrypted email is decrypted and read.